


Glitterbomb

by cuddlewithacorpse



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Glitter, Lapdance, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Secret Santa, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Top Kylo Ren, Topping from the Bottom, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/pseuds/cuddlewithacorpse
Summary: Ren sees a new boy at his favorite club and just has to have him; glitter, snark, and smut galore.Prompt from my giftee (voldiebuns):Stripper AU. Bootie shorts, makeup, and lots of glitter. Oh and lap dances of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



The club wasn’t necessarily a strip club, Ren maintained, it was a dance club that twinks just happened to strip at, and it also just happened to be close enough to his place that he could bring said twinks home without much effort. It was all very civilized, classy, he wasn’t just some creep who preyed on underpaid sex workers, absolutely not. When he arrived inside he turned heads, as always, he’d chosen charcoal slacks, a deep red shirt, the first few buttons undone, though the shirt still stretched tight over him, and cuban heel boots he had paid far too much for, it was understated in sea of glitter and neon, just how he liked it. He went out of his way to flash the thick stack of hundreds in his pocket when he ordered a drink, he’d never had to pay for sex, but he liked that wide shiny eyed look boys would give him when he showed off. He found a booth quickly, before a runway of scantily clad twenty-somethings dancing and grinding on each other. There was a redhead front and center that he’d not seen on the floor before, probably a private dancer or a cage boy he’d figured, he was fucking gorgeous though, and Ren knew immediately he wanted him. 

It didn’t take long before he was approached, some dark haired little thing, he was shy, or probably just very good at playing the part. He batted his eyelashes at Ren, gold eyeliner and body glitter making him shimmer under the strobes, and sat next to him, an arm resting delicately on his shoulder. “Come dance,” he murmured close to Ren’s ear, his breath smelled like fruity drinks and smoke, warm against his neck and Ren had to suppress the urge to lean into it. “No thanks. Be a good boy for me though,” Ren started, the boy leaned in, his arm snaking further around him, his eyes bright but still downcast, timid, “tell _him_ I want him,” Ren pointed to the redhead, he was being dipped by a tall girl with a shaved head, his hips still moving against her hands, the whole display was downright sinful. The boy laughed lightly, pushing a hand gently through Ren’s hair before he stood, “I’ll do my best, sir, but he’s not as...nice as I am.” Ren slipped two bills from his pocket and pushed them into the kid’s hand, “See if that helps,” he added with a smile.

Ren watched as the dark haired boy made his way down the runway, he stopped to dance or kiss or just touch most of the other dancers and Ren smirked when he finally approached the redhead. He leaned into him, his mouth pressed to his neck as he spoke to him, red giggled and kissed Ren’s messenger full on the mouth before disentangling with his friends and making his way towards Ren. Once he was out from the sea of bodies Ren got a good look at him, he was wearing the tiniest shorts possible, made of some aggressively clingy silver material, and a cropped tank top that showed off his perfectly flat stomach and slim hips, all dusted with freckles. He swung his hips just a bit too much when he walked, the obvious line of his cock in his shorts bobbing obscenely. When he reached Ren he leaned against his table, planting his ass just on the edge and arranging his too long legs between Ren’s. “Taka said you asked for me, see something you like?” the kid asked with a sly smile. He was braver than the last boy, Taka, his eyes shimmered differently under the lights, pupils blown too wide and expression challenging. 

The kid didn’t even look legal and Ren hated that that made his cock twitch in his trousers, he leaned into him anyway, boxing him in with thick thighs, “How old are you?” he asked smoothly, running a hand over the kid’s thigh, he leaned into the touch, _brave_. “Twenty-one,” he stated matter of factly, adjusting himself until he was almost in Ren’s lap. “No fucking way,” Ren replied with a laugh, he looked like he had just graduated high school, slim and pale, not an ounce of fat on his body and even less hair, his thigh smooth under Ren’s hand. “Do you want to see my fucking ID or my cock, daddy?” He asked, his accent was snotty, something British and whiney, Ren liked it, especially the way it shaped the word _daddy_. He nodded after a moment and the kid climbed fully into his lap, grinding down in those ridiculous little shorts. Up close Ren could see the glitter on his skin, the pale pink smeared over his eyes, the half sweat off highlight on his cheeks and brows, the shine of gloss on his lips; he wanted to cum on his face. 

“You know, you don’t have the ass for these,” Ren said with a smirk, his hands coming to rest at the top of the kid’s ass, they were big enough to hold him tight and neat, he was that small. “Eat me,” he drawled back with a long drag of his hips. “I fully intend to,” Ren answered, digging his fingers into the slight meat of his ass, one hand wriggling under the tight shimmering material of the shorts, and a finger stroking down the cleft of his ass. “Costs extra to touch, you know,” the kid breathed with a shudder, his hips moving minutely back to meet Ren’s touch. “Won't be a problem,” he answered drawing his hands back. “Oh yeah, is that your wallet I’m sitting on?” He laughed, wrapping his arms around Ren’s neck before continuing, his face close enough that Ren could feel his breath. “How about a lap dance then?” he finished with a half smile and a look Ren couldn’t quite decipher. Ren nodded, taking his hands from the kid’s hips and crossing them behind his head. “What’s your name, daddy?” He asked, rolling his hips more consistently, moving to the pulse of the beat of music they could scarcely hear over the sounds of the club. “Ren,” he answered, his eyes hungrily roaming his body before continuing, “and what about you? Gingersnap? Firecrotch?” The kid threw back his head and snorted a laugh before leaning forward, his face inches from Ren’s, “It’s Hux, you can call me Gingersnap if you want but,” he dipped his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts with a smirk, “I’m not much of a Firecrotch.” Hux pulled the shorts down just low enough to reveal that he was shaved, or maybe even waxed, perfectly smooth. 

Hux let go of his shorts, but they were tight enough that they stayed where he had pushed them, just a touch too low, barely covering him. Ren hummed, bringing one hand forward to rest on Hux’s hip, his thumb rested against the dip just below his hip bone, his fingertips digging into the soft pale flesh of his back. Hux ground his hips down hard as the beat dropped lower, bass vibrating from the floor up through Ren’s legs, he wriggled his ass until the bulge of Ren’s cock slotted neatly against the cleft of his ass. The smooth slide of the shimmering fabric and the way Hux’s hands rubbed his chest, small almost delicate fingers rolling over his nipples, had Ren almost completely hard in his trousers. Hux kept moving, not quite dancing, just grinding and rocking his hips, tossing his head back so the lights caught the glitter on his face. Ren ground his hips up once or twice to meet him, making sure Hux felt just what he was doing to him, and those sinful silver shorts did little to hide the fact that Hux was just as into it as he was. 

“Leave with me,” Ren’s voice was rough, not demanding but firm. “I’m not a _whore_ ,” Hux said, that little whine that made Ren want to fuck him silly breaking the last word. “I didn’t offer to pay you,” Ren quipped, shifting his hips to grind his cock against Hux, “but I would make it worth your while.” Hux stilled slightly, looked into Ren’s eyes with a burning intensity, searching his face, “You’re not a murderer...or a cop?” he asked, just this side of breathless and Ren knew he had him. “Hmm, no,” he answered, trying to keep his tone light though it came out deep, edged with lust. “Oh _fuck_...yeah, okay, let me just -” Hux stood up, turned back towards the catwalk for a moment, waving to Taka and the girl from before. Once he had their attention, he mouthed something, pointing at Ren several times with exaggerated hand gestures. Taka smiled after a moment, giving Hux a thumbs up before falling back into an almost frantic rhythm against his fellow dancers. “Have you got a car? A place nearby?” Hux asked, his tone breathy, as he turned back, a hand delicately tangling in Ren’s hair. “Yeah, a block down, we can walk,” Ren answered, and Hux let out an annoyed huff but followed him outside anyway. 

 

***

 

The second Ren got the door open, Hux was on him, wrapping those slim arms around his neck and digging fingers into his hair tightly to drag him into a sloppy kiss. Even in the dim evening light of his apartment, Hux glowed, sweat and glitter on his skin that seemed to never lessen no matter how much of it he shed onto Ren and his floor. “Bedroom, now, please, I don’t care to fuck on the floor,” Hux panted into his mouth after a moment. Ren laughed and lifted Hux with hands around his waist, gripping his thighs to help them wrap around him and carrying him easily to the bedroom. Hux kissed him the entire time, digging his teeth into his neck just a bit too hard as he sucked a bruise just below his pulse point, “Fuck, you’re a nasty little thing, aren’t you?” Ren growled as Hux continued to bite and kiss messily at his neck. He dropped him on the bed rather unceremoniously, Hux caught himself on his elbows, hitching his legs up and curling a finger to beckon Ren to settle between them. 

Ren leaned over Hux heavily, gripping his hips and flipping him over to kiss down the exposed skin of his back. Hux whined, his back arching and his shorts going tight over his ass as he lifted it further. Ren couldn’t help himself at the sight, and brought his palm down hard against one silver clad cheek and then the other, dragging half yelped little moans from the boy below him. “If you don’t touch me somewhere it counts soon I’m going to scream,” Hux snarked, looking over his shoulder at Ren who had begun kissing the expanse of skin on his lower back that the crop didn’t cover. “I’d like to hear you scream,” Ren answered with a breathy laugh over the wet spot his tongue had left on Hux’s skin, Hux shivered at the feeling, pushing his hips backwards and practically begging Ren to touch him. Trailing kisses further and further down his spine, Ren finally reached the waistband of his shorts and dipped his fingers into them, wrenching them roughly down until he could slide them off over the fucking knee high socks he hadn’t even noticed Hux was wearing before. He practically growled at the sight he was faced with once the shorts were gone, the taught straps of a jockstrap framed Hux’s tiny ass. Ren wriggled his fingers under the elastic that cupped Hux’s ass, pulling it away and letting it snap back against his skin with a faint _slap_. He gripped Hux’s hips them, wrapping his fingers in the elastic, digging his fingernails in slightly, and using his thumbs to spread Hux open for him. He leaned forward, dragging his tongue over his hole lightly, almost teasingly, laughing quietly at the desperate sound Hux made the moment his tongue made contact. 

Ren leaned in again, pulling Hux further apart and pushing his tongue against him more firmly, drinking in the loud mewling moans Hux made every time he twisted or jabbed his tongue. He sat back on his heels after a moment, keeping his mouth just inches from Hux, close enough to feel his breath, warm and wet against him. “You’ve got glitter in your ass, you know,” Ren murmured with a laugh, swiping a finger through the little flecks of glitter that had found their way to the top of Hux’s cleft. “ _Fuck_ , just shut up and fuck me already,” Hux answered, his voice breathless and high, his accent somehow even brattier. Leaning over to retrieve lube from his night table Ren grinned at how desperate Hux was for him already, he leaned into his ass again, licking into him lazily as he spread lube over his fingers. Without missing a beat he pressed a finger against Hux alongside his tongue, pushing into him slowly, wiggling his finger and laving around Hux’s rim all the while. Hux practically keened when Ren slid his finger all the way in, Hux was _tiny_ and just the sight of his first finger three knuckles deep in Hux had his cock twitching, imagining how stretched and tight he’d be around Ren’s cock. 

“Hu-hurry up,” Hux managed to whine out around a long moan, his voice already breaking. “So fucking desperate for me,” Ren murmured, curling his finger, “Knew you were a little slut from the second I saw you, all covered in glitter and makeup, practically begging for a cock in you.” Hux whimpered, and Ren could see the way his neck and shoulders flushed a deeper red at his words, could feel the way his hips bucked back, begging for more. Ren slid a second finger into him quickly, spreading them and relishing the broken, begging little sounds Hux made each time he pressed close to his prostate. “Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Hux babbled, “Please, fuck me, I need it, need you.” Ren couldn’t tell if Hux was really so desperate or if he was just playing the part, but his words went straight through him, his cock aching where it was still trapped in his slacks. He pushed a third finger into Hux and pumped them back and forth while he struggled to one handedly get his trousers open. “Let me do it for you, please, please, I want to ride you,” Hux whined, pulling his hips away from Ren’s hand until his fingers slid free.

Ren let Hux push him onto his back on the bed, and watched as Hux stood up, his feet planted on either side of Ren’s hips on the mattress. He rolled his hips, a lewd mimicry of the way he danced in the club, so much filthier with his shorts gone and his body pinkened with lust and lube dripping down his thighs. Hux managed to make the act of removing his own socks erotic enough that Ren found himself pressing the heel of his hand hard against his cock to stop from cumming in his pants just at the sight. Hux shed his shirt easily, tossing the tiny little garment behind him before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his jock and shimmying it down his legs. He stood over Ren for only a moment in his full glory, his cock flushed bright pink and dripping, standing out against the milky pale flesh of his thighs and belly, before he dropped down over him. He removed Ren’s slacks and shirt with the same grace and finesse he had his own clothing, lingering for a few torturously hot seconds over each and every button until Ren was squirming and clumsily shucking the garments in desperation. 

Hux gasped when he finally pulled Ren’s briefs off, his eyes going wide at the sight of his cock, flushed dark and standing out from a thick thatch of dark curls. Ren already knew he was big, bigger than most even he’d been with, but the way Hux looked at him had him flushing slightly with pride. Hux reached for him, stroking over his cock with a sinfully smooth palm, his skin felt as though he’d never done a day of work in his life. Ren bucked his hips into the touch but Hux pulled back his hand almost immediately. Ren hadn’t even realized he’d shut his eyes but they snapped open at the loss of sensation, “Fucking tease,” he sneered, nudging Hux’s side with his knee in annoyance. “So you don’t want me to ride you, then?” Hux asked with a smirk, though his voice betrayed just how wrecked he already was, “I mean, I can just jerk you off if you want,” he added with a wicked little look before he positioned himself over Ren’s hips, letting Ren’s already dripping cock slide against his wet hole. Ren’s retort died in his throat as Hux slid down onto his cock, he was just as tight as Ren had imagined, tight and hot and fucking gorgeous. Hux took Ren to the hilt in one smooth motion, punching out his own breath as he settled against Ren’s thighs, leaning over to kiss him as he rolled his hips slowly. Ren growled against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip and rocking his hips faster to try and get Hux to fucking _move_ already. 

Hux sat up quickly, and bracing his hands on Ren’s broad chest began to ride him in earnest, clenching tight around him at the end of each movement and throwing his head back in pleasure. He looked absolutely obscene, and not only because he was currently riding a cock, the way his mouth hung open, the makeup on his face, the way his hair fell over his eyes and glitter seemed to rain off him as he moved, he was _fucking art_. “Look at you, riding some fucking stranger like your life depends on it,” Ren groaned, his hands finding Hux’s hips and gripping them tight as he moved, “You’re fucking glorious you know that? Such a pretty little thing.” Hux whined at the praise, his face heating up further and a little smile playing at his lips. Ren couldn’t help himself, something about the way Hux looked above him, he couldn’t stop, “You fit so perfectly around my cock, it fills you up so nicely doesn’t it? Of course it does, you were made for this, fucking made to ride my cock.” Hux bit his bottom lip hard, his movements slowing, “You’re fucking disgusting,” he muttered, and Ren stopped, horribly afraid that he’d read the entire situation wrong until Hux spoke again, “It’s so good, keep talking, please, tell me how good I feel, how nasty I am.” 

“You’re a filthy little slut. All you want is cock, you’d be happy to be my little cockwarmer, to just lie in my bed all day, wet and open and ready for me whenever I wanted you,” Ren gasped as Hux rode him harder, speeding up and digging his nails into his skin. Hux babbled a litany of yesses and pleases, already so far gone, “So close, touch me already,” Hux managed and Ren marveled at how he could sound like such an entitled brat while begging and sitting on his cock. Ren drew one of his hands away from the vice grip he had on Hux’s hips to stroke his cock, which had begun dripping onto his stomach. Everything about Hux was tiny, despite his height, from head to toe, his cock was bright pink and delicate looking in Ren’s massive grip and the sight was intoxicating. He swiped his thumb over the precum bubbling from his slit and dragged it down his cock, slicking the way before twisting his wrist and speeding his movements to match the wild rhythm Hux had adopted. Hux whined loud and long above him, throwing his head back and giving Ren the most gorgeous view of his throat, pale and long, flushed with sweat and half ruined makeup, begging to be bitten, marked up, owned. 

“Gonna cum, fuck, cum with me, please, fill me up, _Ren_ ,” Hux moaned, his hands scrabbling for a moment over Ren’s skin before his nails dug in harshly, drawing tiny pinpricks of blood as he rode him hard and fast, his climax imminent. Ren groaned at the way Hux rode him now, clenching tight around him and letting out the most wrecked little _ah ah ah_ ’s with each fall of his hips. He stroked Hux faster, the sounds and sights of his desperation nearly too much for him, though he was intent on making Hux come before he did. Hux came suddenly, his whole body tensing with a shout for a moment before he collapsed onto Ren’s chest, clenching tightly around him and moving his hips weakly still. Ren came seconds after, the weight of Hux against him, smearing his cum between their sweat slicked bellies, pushing him over the edge, the filth of it all. Hux didn’t move until he had caught his breath, huffing hard against Ren’s overheated chest before gingerly lifting his hips to let Ren slide out of him and rolling over. 

Hux sprawled out next to Ren, making himself completely at home, adjusting all of Ren’s pillows to prop his head up high and placing his arms behind him, looking for all the world like a goddamn prince. “Do you have to go back?” Ren asked, his voice still hoarse with exertion, which he hoped hid the disgusting sliver of hope that edged his words. “Mm, not really, I’m missing out on tips though,” Hux answered, giving Ren a devilish little pout. “I’d offer to make up for that, but you’re not a whore, right?” Ren asked, turning onto his side to face Hux, a hand coming up to stroke through the cooling mess on his stomach. “I’m not,” Hux confirmed with a slight yawn, “How about I stay the night, and you buy me breakfast tomorrow morning and we’ll call it even?” Ren laughed, “Oh yeah?” Hux laced his fingers with the ones Ren had rested on his stomach, “Yeah, as long as you’re ready to go again...and soon,” he added with a smirk.


End file.
